Truth or Dare
by powerpuffs621
Summary: Raimundo finds something interesting about Jack. He needs to talk to him. What better way then a Xiaolin Showdown? RAIJACK. No flames over sexual preferences. Rated just to be safe. ONESHOT


Hello and welcome to my fanfic. I have chosen to write a Xiaolin Showdown one. Also, yes I know my stories need to be updated. Don't push me! This is a JackRai fanfic. I like that pairing. If you have a problem, don't read it.  
DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, WHY WOULDN'T THIS BE AN EPISODE?

Raimundo sat in his room. He couldn't get this night's events off his mind.

FLASHBACK  
_Jack sat where he had lost in the Xiaolin Showdown. He was angry as usual. The others didn't notice it. Raimundo_ _now was waiting for Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, to yell at Raimundo and swear he'd win next time. It never came. Rai made an excuse to stay behind. He followed Jack home. Jack sat at his desk and Wuya floated in the door.  
"JACK YOU FAILED AGAIN!" Wuya's voice boomed.  
"So, you expected it. Honestly, you act so surprised." Jack sounded out of it like he wasn't in the mood.  
"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS MORON AND DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS ME! I AM LEAVING AND THIS TIME I AM NOT COMING BACK!" Wuya floated out the door. Jack was sitting on his bed now. He was crying.  
"Why doesn't Wuya notice my weird behavior? Why didn't she notice? Can't she see I am distracted?" Jack spoke out loud to himself, not really caring if Wuya was listening. "It isn't my fault I can't win showdowns anymore. I always face Raimundo, and with the dreams I've had lately, it's a no wonder that I lose." Raimundo's eyes widened. THAT was what was going on with Jack. Raimundo listened as Jack continued.  
"I can't tell him either. He'll hate me. Then he will never face me again and he is the only reason I wake up in the morning." Jack sighed. Raimundo hightailed it out of there before he got even more freaked out then he already was.  
_END OF FLASHBACK

That was only part of the reason he was in shock. The other part was that he actually felt the same way towards Jack. He knew he had feelings for the evil boy genius, but he denied them. Now, he faced the truth. He had to tell Jack. That was his last thought before he fell into a deep slumber.

Raimundo awoke with a start. He got up really early and ate breakfast. The other monks asked what caused this behavior but he gave no answers. Dojo walked in to say something about a completely useless Shen-Gong-Wu. Raimundo wanted to be the first one there so he could challenge Jack. He had a plan and it involved a Xiaolin Showdown.

They arrived just in time for Jack to find the Shen-Gong-Wu. Raimundo flew down using his element.  
"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."  
"I accept. Name your challenge Raimundo." Jack was thinking he was going to lose already. It was pounded into his head his whole life that he was worthless. After awhile, he believed it.  
"It's a game of truth or dare. My friends and Dojo won't know what is going on in the game. Neither will any of your friends Jack. My Sword of the Storm for your Monkey Staff."  
"Let's go. Xiaolin Showdown!"  
The scenery became and endless tabletop like ground. It stretched up to the sky and all you could see was the stars. Jack sat down opposite Raimundo.

"You go first Jack."  
"Alright then. Truth or dare Raimundo?"  
"Truth"  
"Do you like Kimiko?"  
"No" The Xiaolin Showdown was not over so he mustn't of been lying.  
"Truth or dare Jack?"  
"Truth"  
"Who do you like?" Jack bit his lip. He couldn't lie. If he did he would lose the Shen-Gong-Wu. But he still couldn't tell Raimundo. Then he made his decision.  
"I like you Raimundo."  
"Good. I just wanted to actually hear you admit it." Jack's jaw dropped. Raimundo planned this? This was messed up.  
"Back up. You knew I liked you?" Jack was shell shocked.  
"I followed you to your house last night. I was worried. I was in the window when you were talking to yourself." Jack wasn't expecting Raimundo to say that.   
"Now you hate me, right Raimundo?"  
"You didn't ask truth or dare Jack."

"Fine. Truth or Dare Raimundo?"  
"Truth"  
"Do you hate me Raimundo?"  
"I actually feel the opposite." Red eyes widened even more (if that was possible). Now Jack was sure he was dreaming. Jack was going to question him further but Raimundo interrupted him.  
"Truth or Dare Jack?" Jack wasn't really paying attention.  
"Dare"   
"I dare you to kiss me." Jack was now positive he was dead and in heaven because Raimundo approached him and kissed him on the lips.  
'_Raimundo will now go back down to his friends and pretend this never happened.'_ Jack thought to himself. But he was pulled out of his thoughts when Raimundo started to passionately kiss him. Now Jack had lost all self control and pulled Raimundo right up to him. Any normal human would have needed to breathe, but Raimundo, being a dragon of the wind, could make it so they were breathing. The kiss could basically last as long as Raimundo's energy. After 3 minutes, they sat down.  
"How will we get out of this?"  
"Simple Jack. It's your turn."

"Okay. Truth or dare Rai?"

"Dare" Raimundo whispered the dare in Jack's ear.  
"Okay Raimundo. I like that idea. Raimundo I dare you not to kiss me." Raimundo told him this so they could end the showdown. They were still kissing as the scenery changed back to normal. The other Chosen Ones saw them kissing.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Omi was shouting. Jack chatted with Rai quietly. They argued about who should go to what side. They finally agreed on Jack going to the good side. If Jack went to the good side, all he lost was Wuya. Raimundo would lose a lot more if he went to the bad side.  
"Jack is joining the good side."  
"WHAT?" Now the Chosen Ones had seen some strange stuff, but this was just weird. Jack and Raimundo had gone up on the plateau, and then came down kissing? This was just too much.   
"What happened up there?" Clay was shocked but he kept a level head.  
"Let's just say we found out a lot." Raimundo was still next to Jack.  
"Let's chat this over with Master Fung at the temple." Kimiko, Clay, and Omi walked home since Dojo was sick. Raimundo wanted to use his wind power to fly back, but he insisted on taking Jack with him. Rai said they would catch up.   
"Raimundo, I don't want to fly unless I use my heli-pack. I trust you but I don't feel comfortable."  
"Jack close your eyes."  
"Why?"

"Just do it Jack." Jack shut his eyes. "Now relax." Raimundo grabbed his hand. They took off. Jack knew they left the ground, but the feeling was so invigorating. Raimundo flew a lot but still, the feeling was still new to him. They flew for a half an hour.  
"Come on Rai. We have only been flying for 3 minutes."  
"Jack, it's been a half of an hour." Silence. More silence. "Let's go inside." They walked inside.

The case was heard by Master Fung. He had decided that for Jack to make up for fighting them he had to do everyone's chores for a week. It's not a lot, but then again, he wasn't that evil. The others were disappointed that his punishment wasn't harsher. Also, Raimundo was the only one that trusted him. Raimundo and Jack also shared a room since there were no extra rooms. They were very happy nowadays. After a week, Kimiko and Clay got used to Jack. They even tried to be friends. Omi took a month. Dojo was like Master Fung. He believed in second chances. It was late at night. Jack and Raimundo sat underneath the stars. Then Raimundo thought of something.  
"Jack, when I saw you in your window, you said something about a dream. What was it about?" Jack blushed. The details were vivid in his head.

"It was about….um…..you and…me…..doing…." Jack trailed off. It was embarrassing. Raimundo smiled. He kissed Jack.  
" Let's go to our room." Jack caught the drift. They got in, blew out the candle, and………

They were lying in the bed.

"That was definitely better than my dream." Jack was never in this good of a mood. "I love you Rai."  
"I love you too Jack."  
"'Night Rai."  
"'Night Jack."

Jack immediately fell asleep. Raimundo stayed up. He thought about how far they had gotten in the past few weeks. Everyone but the REALLY, REALLY old elders accepted Jack. Kimiko and Clay had the courage to hook up. Omi found a friend that enjoys training in another temple. He liked her but he was too shy and naïve to say anything. Raimundo made a mental note to help him. Now he sat in bed.  
"Life can't get much better, 'eh Jack?" Jack's response to this was to smile in his sleep.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Then Raimundo fell asleep, thinking 'It can't get much better than this.'

That is probably not going to have a sequel. Thank all of you for taking time to read my really bad story.  
POWERPUFFS621


End file.
